


Omajinai

by nightbaron079



Category: Horikoshi RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna fall in love!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omajinai

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Twitter fic for a friend. :) [Here have a visual aid 8D](http://i854.photobucket.com/albums/ab101/nightbaron079/proxy2.jpg) (Credits to @tonorabu at Twitter for the picture :D)

He read in one of those online medical journals that standing a lot can help stretch your bones a little and aid growth, but it was kinda tiring to actually stand so long after sitting in class all day. He thought being a second year would make school a little bit better, but except for having more friends (it wasn't hard to believe: he was the dictionary definition of friendly), he still wants to experience what most people his age take for granted: YOUTH. LOVE.

But no, he gets female classmates that are all taller than him and call him "Daichan" like he was everyone's pet, and voted as, you guessed it, most liked by everyone. If it was kindergarten he'd be happier. But he was 17 and still searching for his soulmate. If he could only have a shoujo manga-like experience (it wasn't his fault, Shiori reads them out at the top of her lungs during free period, and it was the only type of literature that Yamada would always have in his bag. Yes, you read that right.) ...he can say he had had a happy high school life.

Speaking of Yamada, the three of them were sure taking their time. They had agreed to meet by the sakura tree near the school gate by the time the dismissal bell rings. He's been waiting for the past half-hour, and there was still no sign of the whispered about "holy trinity" of his school. Those guys sure know how to own a place.

He looks at his watch then his phone. It was nearing 45 minutes since he started waiting, and not even a mail or call. Plus, people from outside were starting to notice him. He leans against the tree trunk and stares at the sky peeking through the sakura branches. Blue was nice. Like the sea.

 

"A-Arioka-sempai...?"

 

He turns at the voice, and sees one of the freshmen students in his group mate's class.  
"Oh. Kawashima...?"  
"Kawashima Umika from 1-D!" she immediately replied.  
"Oh, Umika-chan, right?" he says, smiling (miraculously) down at her. "Yes?"

"Um... if you'e waiting for Yamada-san and the rest, they left after fifth period today. It seemed urgent," she said cautiously. Daiki's smile shook a little but he tried to keep his cool. It's not the messenger's fault.

"Those jerks... this is the age of technology, and they can't even muster enough energy to send a mail???" he mutters under his breath.

"...Apparently Chinen-san broke Yamada-san's phone. And emptied Nakajima-san's phone battery by playing all the games in it..." she whispers in reply.

"I'm not going to eat you, Umika-chan, really, it's fine." he says, sighing in defeat.

He manages a smile for her though, and she smiles back softly, tentatively in reply. "You have work afterwards?" he asks, to be polite.

"I was supposed to have a shoot but it got cancelled," she replies innocently. He felt his heart beat faster.

"I'd walk you home but it's not allowed so..." he says quite apologetically, inclining his head towards the scary old guard. She giggles.

"It's alright, I can find my way home just fine," she answers. He mentally curses himself at his cowardice and imagined all the shoujo manga writers that ever lived bearing down on his skull and saying "WE GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO START A NEW ARC AND YOU WALK AWAY???"

 

"T-there's a nice cafe that opened two blocks from here. You should try it. They serve great omurice," he suggests lamely. His spirits lift a little when her smile widens at his words. "Really! Wow, I love omurice. Thank you, Arioka-sempai!"

He considers telling her it's okay to tell him Daiki... but he was liking the sound of "Arioka-sempai". Especially when it was her saying it.

They wave goodbye and as she turns three sakura petals floated from her hair, and he catches them before they hit the ground.

"They say when you catch three sakura petals before they hit the ground, your wish would come true."

He looks at her retreating figure and smiles.

And he remembers what their new single was called.

 

 

"Dreams come true... how appropriate." he mutters to himself. He pockets the sakura petals and smiles.

 


End file.
